UK Edits
Season One The Power "Now, how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" was changed to "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this hole?" But after March 25, 2013, it was changed to "Now, how in the H are we gonna fix this Mess?" The whole wizard urinating scene was sped up. The line "Don't Look at our crotches while we synchronise our watches!" was cut. However, after March 25, 2013, the line was left uncensored. "But he's gonna be pissed!" was changed to "But he's gonna be miffed!" "THE FORTY DOLLARS YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP!" was changed to "THE FORTY DOLLARS YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRUD!" However, after March 25, 2013, this scene was re-animated so that the lip-flaps will match with the word "Crud." Just Set Up the Chairs "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs!" was changed to "Benson's gonna drop his gumballs when he sees how good we set up these chairs!" Caffeinated Concert Tickets This episode was paired up with The Unicorns Have Got to Go instead of Death Punchies. "...And ready to rock your 11-15 Year Old Pants off!" was changed to "...And ready to rock your 11-15 Year Old Jeans off!" "I can't believe you're going to Fist Pump Concert just for some lady pecs!" was cut, but however, after November 11th, 2012, it was left uncensored. "You're lucky I care about lady pecs!" was cut. However on March 25, 2013, it was uncensored. "You Morons! Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs!" was changed to "You Idiots! Get back here and help me pick up my gumballs!" (this was censored as it doesn't refer to an idiot in the UK, and it is offensive in the UK) "Aw Crap" was changed to "Aw Crud!" Death Punchies This episode was paired up with Prank Callers instead of Caffeinated Concert Tickets. "Don't call me not pure of heart! What about you with your crappy mullet!?" was changed to "Don't call me not pure of heart!" What about you with your cruddy mullet!?" "My pepperonis are roating down here!" was changed to "My chest hairs are roating down here!" In the flashbacks, when Mordecai kicks Rigby in the crotch, it is changed to the earlier scene of Mordecai beating Rigby on the sofa. Free Cake This episode was paired up with Don instead of Meat Your Maker. "But if you morons are lying to me..." was changed to "But if you idiots are lying to me..." The naked party talk was cut. "Benson's gonna get pissed," was changed to "Benson's gonna get ballastic," Meat Your Maker "You pissed me off!" was changed to "You ticked me off!" "While you were dead..." was changed to "While you were unconsious..." Grilled Cheese Deluxe In the video, the part with the old man getting kicked in the crotch was cut. The Unicorns Have Got to Go The lady flashbacks were cut. "Now if you two morons don't get this mess cleaned up..." was changed to "Now if you two idiots don't get this mess cleaned up..." Prank Callers "Holy Crap!" was changed to "Holy Crud!" "Crap, he thinks we're pranking him!" was changed to "Crud, he thinks were pranking him!" Don "I don't want your freaking sugar!" was changed to "I don't want youe stupid sugar!" "Crap!" was changed to "Crud!" Rigby's Body Whenever the word "turd" is used, it is changed to "plank." Mordecai and the Rigbys If the deleted scene was aired, the line "Grow Up Benny, you're never gonna make money off that crap!" would have been changed to "Grow Up Benny, you're never gonna make money off that crud!" The line "Holy Crap!" was changed to "Holy Crud!" Season Two Ello Gov'nor "You're screaming like a friggin' maniac!" was changed to "You're screaming like a flippin' maniac!" "Holy Crap, it's real!" was changed to "Oh Man, dude! It's real! It's Time The Pajama Sisters 2 Clip was cut. Appreciation Day None. Peeps "Crap" was changed to "Crud" Dizzy None. My Mom "I should have known better to trust you two morons..." was changed to "I should have known better to trust you two morons..." "You can't stick us with Muscle Man and High Fives, those guys are turds!" was changed to "You can't stick us with Muscle Man and High Fives, those guys are planks!" High Score None, suprisingly. Rage Against the TV None. Party Pete "It takes guests with breasts and mine don't count!" was cut. The scene zoomed into Party Pete's crotch while he is humping was changed to a scene zoomed into Party Pete's foot while he is foot tapping. Brain Eraser None, suprisingly. Benson Be Gone None. But I Have a Reciept None. This is My Jam None. Muscle Woman None, surprisingly. Temp Check The scene with the muscular redneck farting into the harmonica was changed to a scene where he puts 2 cazoos up his nose and starts playing a tune. Jinx None. See You There None. Do Me A Solid None. Grave Sights None, suprisingly. Really Real Wrestling "What do you think, I'm a moron!?" was changed to "What do you think, I'm a dummy!?" Over the Top The first hospital scene was cut. The references to do with "McHooligans" were dubbed and the line "McHooligans, Round 2!" was changed to "Family Restaraunt, Round 2!" The line "Shotgun!" was cut. When Death spits in Rigby's mouth, it is replaced with him firing a laser from his pinky. The Night Owl "I can't wait to shove my key into that!" was changed to "I can't wait to peel donuts in that sweet piece!" A Bunch of Baby Ducks None. Go Viral None. More Smarter None. First Day The Pilot When Benson yells "You're Fired!" it is replaced with "You're Grounded!" Updated None. Skunked None. Karaoke Video None, suprisingly. Season Three Stick Hockey None. Bet to be Blonde None. Skips Strikes None. Terror Tales of the Park The full 30 Minute Special only airs on halloween. In the House Mordecai getting thrown on to a cupboard was cut. Muscle Man skinned alive was cut. Pops freaking out was cut. Camping Can Be Cool None. Slam Dunk When Margaret's butt is seen close up(she is wearing jeans, luckily), it is replaced with her on the side and turning around and waving. Cool Bikes None. House Rules None. Rap it Up None, suprisingly. Cruisin' None, suprisingly. Under the Hood None. Weekend at Benson's None. Fortune Cookie None. Think Positive None. Skips vs Technology None. Butt Dial None. Eggscellent None, suprisingly. Gut Model The title card for this episode was suprisingly unshown. Video Game Wizards None. Big Winner None. The Best Burger in the World None. Replaced None. Trash Boat None. Fists of Justice None. Yes Dude Yes None, suprisingly. Busted Cart None. Dead at Eight "You two get up there right now and get that kid up to bed or I'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives!" was changed to "You two get up there right now and get that plank up to bed, or I'll haunt you planks for the rest of your lives!" It is unknown why Kid was censored. Access Denied None. Muscle Mentor None. Trucker Hall of Fame None, suprisingly. Out of Commission The scene where Mordecai and Rigby put a pipe into one car's engine and plugged the other side into the Cart(a.k.a. Car Sex) was completely cut. At the end, when Mordecai said "Let's go get it" it was changed to Benson talking on the phone saying "Mordecai, Rigby, did you get all that?" Fancy Restaraunt The scene where the man dropped dead on the car and dropped the knife was changed to him lying on the car, but still breathing. Diary "You're whipped with a capital, wapoosh!" was changed to "You're whipped with a capital, wahizap!" "Yeah, ya friend without benefits," was changed to "Yeah, ya friend that'll never be more than a friend!" The Best VHS in the World Any instances with Mordecai and Rigby having their thumbs broken is changed to an instance with their faces being punched. Prankless None. Death Bear None, suprisingly. Fuzzy Dice The following is cut: Benson: Alright, I want everyone to line up and when the balls drop- (Mordecai and Rigby snigger) Benson: (sighs) When the game starts, you throw, then get back in line! Sugar Rush This episode will air (UK 2013 Commercial). Bad Kiss This episode will air (UK Meaty Mondays 3). Season Four Exit 9B Currently Unaired. Starter Pack Currently Unaired. Pie Contest Currently Unaired. 150 Piece Kit Currently Unaired. Bald Spot Currently Unaired. Guy's Night Currently Unaired. One Pull Up Currently Unaired. The Christmas Special Currently Unaired. T.G.I. Tuesday Currently Unaired. Firework Run Currently Unaired. The Longest Weekend Currently Unaired. Sandwich of Death Currently Unaired. Ace Balthazar Lives Currently Unaired. Do or Diaper Currently Unaired. Quips Currently Unaired. Caveman Currently Unaired. That's My Television Currently Unaired. A Bunch of Full Grown Geese Currently Unaired. Fool Me Twice Currently Unaired. Limousine Lunch Currently Unaired. Category:International Category:Censorship Category:Episodes